gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Ark
The Ark is an ancient vehicle seen in Gravity Rush and Another Story - Raven's Choice. It was primarily used to take the lost children back to Hekseville, and time travelling. History Origin The Ark resides in Boutoume, where it was built sometime in the past by a highly advanced ancient civilization, before the residence of the Lost Tribe. It is never clarified on if it was abandoned, or left behind for others to use. It's possible that it was the latter due to the existence and creation of other Arks by the past civilization.Project Siren. Gravity Rush (Side conversation: "There use to be another one like it that flew in the sky, but it's gone now. I wonder what happened to it.") Sony Interactive Entertainment. PlayStation Vita (2012). Gravity Rush While in Boutoume, Raven spent her time on the Ark looking for an entrance so that she could bring the lost children back to Hekseville. Meanwhile, Cyanea assisted Kat in unlocking a "six sense" power that would allow her to see the Ark's entrance with her "mind's eye". After gaining that power, Kat entered the vehicle and activated it, and the children and Cyanea entered once Kat got the door open. Kat and Raven then piloted it out of Boutoume, however, Kat was knocked off of the vehicle by Nushi, resulting in Raven guiding the Ark independently. Much later on, the Ark was extracted from Gade through a space-time technique that Kat used, and it knocked off Sea Anemone (4th stage) from Vendecentre's Clock Tower that it implanted itself on. Another Story - Raven's Choice Sometime after the events of Gravity Rush, Dr. Brahman began working on an experiment to free the children from the Ark. However, the results of the experiment ended up freezing time and sending Raven into the past and to a location called Labyrinth, a place where things that need to be forgotten are stored. Before guiding the Ark back to Hekseville from the Labyrinth, Raven had to escort the illusion of Zaza back to the Ark while also protecting him from Collectors, creatures who eat memories that need to be forgotten. After Raven retrieved the elements of light and darkness that power the Ark, and defeating the Collectors that returned in order to destroy the Ark, she used the device to go back in time to prevent the bus crash from ever happening. Characteristics Design The Ark is tall and rectangular, made of brownish stone, and smaller at the top than the bottom. From top to bottom, the Ark has a bird head located at the center, with a rotating mechanism, which is where the steering controls are also located. There are four holes, one on each side, with a retractable wing located on the top sides of the Ark. Underneath those holes, in the middle on all four sides are windows with embossed wing textures sprouting from the left and right side. At the bottom is where the door is located, with a half-circular platform supporting accessible entry and exiting. Mysterious writing is also located immediately below the entrance, wrapping around the entire bottom portion of the Ark. Underneath the Arc, in the center is where the spherical power source is located. When the Ark is dis-activated, the head is lowered down and facing the opposite side of the entrance, the wings are retracted, the windows and entrance is closed, and the power core is retracted and has its lights off. When activated, the head rotates and inclines until it faces the same direction as the entrance. Additionally, the wings extend outwards, the windows below it open, as well as the entrance, and the power core pushes out partially and lights up. The Ark is also powered by the elements and sealed spirits of Light and Darkness. Performance The Arc has shown to be incredibly durable. It was able to withstand the pressure of Nushi's temporary assault. Additionally, it made collision with an implanted 4th form Sea Anemone without any significant collision damage to its structure. It was also able to endure numerous attacks from the Collectors and giant Collector. Trivia * Sacyha use to play around the Ark a lot before she disappeared. References Category:Vehicles